As reflected in the patent literature, propylene polymers have been modified in a variety of applications, such as injection molding, rotomolding, blown film, extrusion and solid state stretching processes, for example, with demonstrated improvements in processing and the resulting article's properties. However, the modification of ethylene polymers (and in particular, the modification of ethylene polymers with peroxide) has generally not demonstrated the desired improvements in processing and formed article properties. Therefore, a need exists to develop ethylene based polymers and processes of forming polymer articles exhibiting improved processing and article properties.